


Zoë Morgan : Origins

by Nevermoorian_Bookshop



Category: DCU (Comics), Original Work
Genre: Other, This is a magical girl series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 03:08:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28878483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevermoorian_Bookshop/pseuds/Nevermoorian_Bookshop
Summary: Earth is about to change forever. Soon, it will come under attack by beings bloodthirsty and infernal. And Zoë Morgan has been chosen to defend it. Why the ones hired to fight monsters are always teenagers, I’ll never know.





	Zoë Morgan : Origins

It was a cloudy, unremarkable day. Zoë Morgan, a rather short and mousy teenager and the main character of this probably terribly written and pompous story, was trudging home, when she found a small shiny pendant made of a teardroped-shaped blue stone that some forgetful soul had lost on the way (it was a rather nice little thing and she had a habit of picking up interesting objects in the street, something her mother had always told her would bring germs into the house, and considering that there was an epidemic going around, was a stupid, stupid thing to do when taken in context). She cleaned it under the tap with some soap once she got home, said hello to her mother, put it on her desk and sat down to do her homework. She had to print something out for German, correct an exercise for maths and revise for two tests.  
But first, she was going to read some of that webcomic about New Zelandish mechas.  
But she really needed to do her homework. Her grades in, well, basically everything needed to get picked up or her parents would be extremely snippy with her and her future life would be absolutely miserable, owing to the lack of jobs, climate change, economic downturn and irritating people on social media in today’s society.  
But my head’s going to explode if I don’t relax a bit now.  
And while she was trapped in this quandary, the gem on the pendant started glowing with a blinding light. It caught her attention and she picked it up. 

And she suddenly found herself in a room with a very high ceiling and walls with delicate gold stucco. It looked like a fancy waiting room, like her old orthodontist but without the weird light fixture.  
I JUST TELEPORTED !?!?!?!?!!!!!  
She was still shaking from the new-to-her-body sensation of teleportation when she saw a tortoiseshell cat sitting in front of her.  
-« Hello there, Zoë. » it said  
-« A cat.* A cat that talks.”  
How the heck is this even possible ?  
Oh, who the hell cares ? This is AWESOME !  
-« This must be very confusing to you right now, but I need your help-  
-« I’ll help you ! »  
-« Calm down, I haven’t even told you what you need to do yet. And please, save the questions for after I’ve finished explaining. In layman’s terms, while this version of Earth doesn’t have magic, only two dozen power-fractions have been detected on the whole planet and barely three-fourths have found a host, and you haven’t made properly made contact with species that do have these things, this is soon going to change. A certain group that I’ll tell you about later has dedicated itself for millennia to eradicate all magic on every version of Earth. They managed to kill all practicing mages, destroy nearly all proper knowledge of the occult and seal off access to all mystical realms. However, a few years ago their organization was partially destroyed by a particularly tough enemy, and it’s been hard to recover, and the seals they put in place are weakening due to lack of maintenance. Various entities and factions have taken an interest in this world, thanks to the fact it has no adequate protectors and no established magical presence. So my boss decided to grant powers to a select few and sent me to train them and provide them with counsel. Congratulations to you, Zoë.  
You now have magical powers.”  
-”Really ? I don't feel any different. How do they work ?”  
-”You have a secondary form in which you can access your powers. It grants you a clothing change and weapon as well. To access it, just focus your willpower into the pendant. You’ll feel like you're in a dark room and have your finger on a light switch. Just press on the switch. Shouting something might also help.”  
-”Okay.” She took a deep breath and yelled at the top of her lungs - “Power up !”  
Her body was covered in a bright blue light, and once it receded, she was left wearing a frilly blue dress with a hooded coat and a scythe in her hand.  
-“Zoë, before you start going fighting monsters, you need to know there is a high chance of you getting maimed or even killed while fighting. This is an extremely dangerous job and I can't stress it enough, but please think twice before agreeing to be one of the protectors of Earth.”  
\- “I want to help defend Earth. Someone’s gotta do it and I’m very honoured you chose me. I have a few questions : What’s your name, are you going to pick any other guardians for Earth, is there an official name for the group you belong to, what are my powers and can you tell me more about the things I’m going to be fighting and about the secret group that got rid of magic and about the other versions of Earth and is using my magical powers going to turn me into a monster when I have a mental breakdown ?”  
\- “For starters, Cats don’t need names, we know who we are, but since humans are idiotic creatures with their own weird systems, you can call me Eddie like the last human I worked with did, Earth was divided into regions for administrative purposes and one supervisor was sent to each region to find and train a team of protectors for that particular region, so you’ll have teammates, no, we don't have an official name for the group I belong to but many people have called us the “Oh, we’re so f***ed !” upon first meeting us, the magic used to grant you powers draws the powers from your subconscious as well as your weapon and costume design so they’re unique to each person, but everyone has a mindlink to their supervisors and team members, and members of other teams which I’ll be using from now on, as well as some enhanced strength, durability and regeneration to avoid being squished, you'll be fighting a ton of different demons, monsters, eldritch abominations and the occasional fairy, and I’ll give you briefings on each of them. About the group that has spent millennia trying to purge the multiverse of magic, they're called the All-Caste and they’re hypocritical jerkasses. Most of them got eaten by zombies made of dark magic a couple of years so don't worry about them, it would take several hours to explain even a rough outline of the many Earths out there and you won’t turn into a lich due to the side effects of using magic, I promise. Now, I’ll be sending you back to your house.  
And Zoë found herself back in her house, and realised that she hadn’t asked Eddie how to switch back to normal, and subsequently spent some time trying to detransform. She spent the next few days trying to find somewhere to practise using her powers and wielding a scythe, and was unsuccessful due to the facts most gardens had people in them and she wasn't allowed to go out on her own. 

And a few days later, Eddie summoned her again from her bedroom and said :  
-”Zoë, meet your new teammates”  
* It must be noted here that Zoë had always loved cats (and dogs) but had never been able to have a pet owing to the fact that she lived in an area of Paris where the price per square meter was outrageously high and the flat she lived in was therefore a flat rather than a house with a garden, her father was allergic to cats, and she probably would forget to change its litter anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m still working on my other story, Welcome To The Infinity Train, as well as a few others. All of my stories are set in the same multiverse, a Fusion Fic of many, many different works. Zoë’s world is based on no particular work of fiction, and most of the characters featured will be original ones. However, I will admit being inspired by many classical Magical Girl series, ranging from Sailor Moon to Sleepless Domain to many, many others.


End file.
